


Villain Wins

by Batharem



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Battle for the Cowl, Evil Jason Todd, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omega!Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: Jason returns to what is how self-made Batcave at the end of the hard night’s work as Batman. The abandoned subway-station forgotten enough in Gotham’s history that nobody should think to look for him, or them, there, despite the entirety of the GCPD wanting him dead and the Titan’s no doubt looking for their birds.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Villain Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Good gods this one was rushed. I know the ending’s wonky as a result but I want it out for the day so yeah. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, evil!Jason, kidnapping,

Jason returns to what is how self-made Batcave at the end of the hard night’s work as Batman. The abandoned subway-station forgotten enough in Gotham’s history that nobody should think to look for him, or them, there, despite the entirety of the GCPD wanting him dead and the Titan’s no doubt looking for their birds.

The station is cold and mouldy and stale, but its home now. And they’re working on it making it more homely.

At least, Jason’s working on it. The three omegas seem to spend most of their time huddled up in one of the subway cars. Jason had given them three – made them plush and right for an omega, but, no, they all clung together in the one.

At least it means he always knows where they are.

Jason turns the stove on and puts some tinned soup on to cook before going over to the subway car. Food can normally entice them out to eat with him.

He knocks but doesn’t wait for a response before opening the door. Not surprised to see Tim and Damian curled up on either of Dick’s sides. Dick’s arms curled protectively around them, his hand holding Tim close clutching on Tim’s ever-growing stomach tight, Tim’s shirt no longer covering the whole expanse of it. Damian’s form covering Dick’s own swollen stomach – and Dick glares over the recently-presented-pup’s head at Jason. 

Maybe Jason feels a bit guilty for what he did but it was the only way to keep them from causing problems for him.

No way for either of them to try and claim Batman’s mantle when they’re too busy carrying Jason’s heirs.

“Morning,” Jason says, leaning against the doorway. “I’m making food if you want it.”

“Did you kill anyone tonight?” Dick asks. Looking as judgemental as ever – like he hadn’t moaned for Jason’s knot and seed when he was in heat.

“Only those who deserved it.” Rapists and drug-runners don’t deserve to keep living.

Dick flinches at it but gently shakes the younger two awake. They need to eat and, though Jason doesn’t hold food from them, they rarely seem bothered to make it themselves.

Damian wakes and immediately starts glaring at Jason. Not that the pup really has any right to – it’s not like he doesn’t have blood on his hands as well. But for all his having presented omega as well, he still thinks himself the more worthy of Bruce’s heirs just because he’s got Bruce’s blood in him.

“Let me sleep longer,” Tim mutters as Dick keeps trying to shake him awake. His pregnancy has made him lethargic. It’s probably for the best that he’s allowed to sleep most of the days and not be running around trying to keep working despite the drain on him.

“Come on Tim you need to eat,” Dick says softly. He hardly dares takes his eyes from Jason even as he does so. 

Tim does wake but immediately pulls the quilt from the nest over his bare stomach when he realises Jason’s there.

“Come on Timmy, nothing I haven’t seen before,” Jason says dryly, “you’re gonna’ need to drop it to come eat anyway.”

It’s a reminder that Jason needs to get the more clothes. Especially seeing there’s soon enough going to be two babies that need to be clothed. It’s not as easy for him as it would be for Bruce – Jason can’t just go to the shops with a Wayne Family credit-card and buy whatever he wants. But he has his ways of getting his hands on the things he needs.

Tim does drop the quilt, although cautiously. Damian helping both him and Dick to their feet as their pregnant stomachs limit their movement.

Jason heads back out to the make-shift kitchen space, confident the three will follow him now. The soup is getting to heat in perfect timing. He would prefer to feed them fresh made soup instead of out of a tin but he doesn’t have the energy to make it himself after his long nights and doubts he could convince any of them to do it. Stubbornly unhelpful they’re all being.

The three omegas all sit at what has been made as the table – a mix-mash of chairs taken from what remained in the staffroom of the subway station, or found abandoned in the alleys of Gotham.

Jason brings over four bowls of soup, taking the free seat at the table. It’s the most uncomfortable one – a crappy plastic chair from the staffroom that clearly was left behind because one of the legs was shorter than the others. But its fine, better the two pregnant omegas get the good chairs.

None of the omegas dare to eat until Jason has. Which Jason rolls his eyes at because it’s not like he needs to drug them right now – they’re no threat to him currently.

Still he eats first because that’s what I’ll take to get them to eat as well.

“I think tomorrow I’ll work on clearing out one of the other cars – make us a proper dining room instead of having to eat out here in the open,” Jason says, more to make small talk.

Not that any of the omegas reply. All just eating their food and watching him from the corner of their eyes as if he might suddenly lash out and attack. Which is ridiculous – he doesn’t need to do that now, Dick and Tim too incapacitated as a threat, and Damian trapped enough to dare without the backup of the others. 

Once they’re finished eating Tim and Damian rush back off to the subway car that they seem to have claimed as their main nest.

Dick sticks around and Jason knows it’s to give him a talking to.

“What do you want Dickiebird?” Jason asks, leaning against their dining-table.

“How long do you really think you can keep this up for?” Dick asks.

“What, you worried about me?” Somehow Jason doubts Dick really cares about him – considering how much he opposes everything about Jason.

Plus, Jason can take care of himself.

“No, I mean how long do you seriously think you can keep this up for,” Dick says gesturing to his stomach. “We’re not going to stay pregnant forever.”

Dick’s right, eventually him and Tim will give birth. And after that they’ll be back to trying to escape again like they had before their heats hit – back to trying to stop Jason from apparently tainting Bruce’s name with his actions as the new, improved, Batman.

“I’m hoping the babies keep your hands full so you don’t have time to think about getting back in those stupid batsuits.” Bruce had told Jason in that annoying recording that he wanted him back in the pack – needed him back in the pack to look after the others. Sure, he probably didn’t mean it in the way Jason went about it, but the omegas hadn’t exactly happily accepted Jason taking over Head Alpha role all that easily.

Now though they’re calm – unable to do much as their stomachs swell with Jason’s children.

“And if you start getting antsy again I guess I’ll just have to plant another in you,” Jason says, walking over to catch Dick’s now well-full hips in his hands.

“Jason,” Dick says – part warning, part something else that Jason can’t help but think might be begging.

“Come on Dickie, we both know you’d love a gaggle of pups chasing after you.” Dick has always loved children. Surely he wouldn’t be against this situation seeing it would give him some of his own.

“Not like this,” Dick says, because yeah, yeah, he’s a romantic, that believes people should be in love and _mated_ before having any babies.

“You’ll still love them,” Jason says. He knows Dick will, just like Tim will, and Damian if they have to keep doing this dance of trying to escape once the pup gets old enough to need a baby in his belly to keep him calm.

They’ll get through it and the omegas will realise that Jason is doing a better job of Batman than Bruce ever did. Much like the GCPD and Alfred will as well and stop fighting him at every turn.

He just has to keep them all under control until then.


End file.
